1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to protective devices and more specifically to protective devices for objects with pointy or pointed ends.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many hazards exist in buildings and homes due to current construction methods. One such hazard is an aciculate object that is left after construction. Some of the aciculate objects are present in inaccessible areas and present no danger. However, aciculate objects can be found in areas that are accessible which present a significant hazard. One example area is the attic of homes. Construction of the home and installation of the roof and roof covering material results in a pointy or pointed end of an aciculate objects, such as a nail, protruding from surfaces throughout the attic. An encounter with the pointy or pointed of such an aciculate object can cause severe injury and subsequent infection problems. The pointy or pointed of the nail readily puncture skin and can penetrate deep within the body. Furthermore, the nail will oxidize (e.g., rust) overtime and combined with naturally occurring bacteria present problems with infections, such as tetanus, after the nail punctures the skin. Tetanus is a painful and usually fatal disease that is caused by bacterial infection through a deep wound which can, for example, result from an encounter with the pointy or pointed of a nail.
To prevent injuries from aciculate objects, as described above, one well known method is to use a blunt object, such as a hammer, to bend the shaft of the aciculate object leading to the pointy or pointed. The pointy or pointed of the aciculate object will be directed so as to minimize the hazard presented by the pointy or pointed of the aciculate object. This method of prevention is not without its shortcoming and problems. One problem is the loosening of the aciculate object from the position in which it was originally placed. This results in a substandard connection. The substandard connection leads to leakage problems if, for example, the aciculate object was a nail securing the roof covering material in place. The covering material will not be securely mounted to the roof allowing moisture penetration. Furthermore, the loosening of the nail will permit moisture to accumulate and leak past the roof boundary. Additionally, the resultant substandard connection results in a structure that is below the expectations of the builder and creates a significant safety hazard during extremes conditions, for example, high winds and severe rainy conditions. Accordingly, a need exists to overcome these problems and to provide a protective device that covers the pointy or pointed of an aciculate object.
Another method of protection from aciculate objects is to place a cork over the pointy or pointed of the aciculate object. This method is convenient but results in significant problems. One problem is the inability of the cork to prevent penetration of the pointy or pointed of the aciculate throughout the length of the cork. If, for example, contact is in a direction parallel to and centered on the pointy or pointed of the aciculate object, the cork will not prevent penetration out of the end of the cork. This is significant because the cork will present a misleading safety aspect which can lead to carelessness and injury. Furthermore, the cork is similarly substandard to penetration if the aciculate object is inserted into the cork in a skewed direction as the cork is penetrable from any direction. Additionally, the cork is not durable and will become degraded over time resulting in a reduced capacity to adhere to the aciculate object and further substandard performance as a protective device. Accordingly, a need exists to overcome these problems and to provide a protective device with a protective cap that is not penetrable and which is retained on the aciculate object.
Briefly, in accordance with the present invention, disclosed is a protective device for an aciculate object. The protective device comprises a body with a geometric shape with two ends. The body geometric shape comprise the following: cylindrical; triangular; pentagonal; hexagonal; and square. The body of the protective device has a longest side L1. A protective cap is mounted to an end of the body. The protective cap has a diameter L2. The protective cap diameter L2 is less than the body longest side L1. A capture is formed into the end of the body opposite the protective cap. The protective device is pushed over a pointy or pointed end of the aciculate object positively engaging the capture of the protective device. The capture retains the aciculate object and resists movement of the aciculate object coaxially off the aciculate object and in a direction normal to an axis parallel to the longest side of the body. The protective cap is formed from a material that is resistant to penetration from the pointy or pointed of the aciculate object. The body is resistant to deformation along an axis parallel to the longest side of the body.